Sin luz pero con placer
by Nanaharuka
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto jugando videojuegos se quedan sin luz, lo que el moreno usa para obtener una noche de placer. One-shot SasuNaru-Lemon


**Sin luz pero con placer**

Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban en casa del segundo jugando videojuegos.

-Sasuke no se vale haces trampa-dijo Naruto enfadado al ver como el moreno le ganaba.

-Dobe, eres débil, acéptalo-

-Nunca-dijo firmemente Naruto- Algún día ganaré –

-Sasuke ya nos vamos, se portan bien-dijo la madre del moreno al salir.

-Si, ma-dijo Sasuke.

De pronto se fue la luz, como eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, todo quedó completamente oscuro.

-Demonios cuando estaba a punto de ganarte, no se vale-dijo con un puchero Naruto y Sasuke solo rió.

-Oye Naruto, porque no subes a mi cuarto y buscas una vela, esta al fondo en el primer cajón-

-Ok-Naruto se levantó de mala gana y subió las escaleras. Por su parte, Sasuke sonrió sabía que Naruto tardaría años en encontrar la vela, digamos que no tenía una memoria privilegiada, así que se levanto e hizo lo suyo.

Para cuando Naruto salió del cuarto de Sasuke, sin la vela en manos, pues nunca la encontró, vio que había luz en el comedor, al parecer tardo tanto que mejor su novio había encontrado algo con que alumbrar. Naruto bajo las escaleras y fue al comedor -Sasuke exageró -dijo al ver un centenar de velas iluminando el lugar.

Sasuke quien estaba escondido en la oscuridad camino hacía Naruto y lo tomó de a cintura haciendo que se sobresaltará –Sasuke no hagas eso, ¿por qué hay tantas velas?- pero Sasuke no respondió tan solo volteó a Naruto hacía él y atrapó sus labios, ambos comenzaron a besarse, jugando con sus lenguas ente sí y recorriendo los rincones la cavidad bucal del otro. Sasuke, que tenía su mano en la espalda de Naruto, la bajo hasta llegar al trasero el cual apretujo, produciendo que Naruto lanzara un gemido, bajo, pues con el beso apenas y les entraba aire.

Ambos se separaron, la falta de aire los obligó, Naruto entonces lo comprendió, Sasuke quería sexo y como negárselo, el también lo deseaba. Dirigió su lengua al cuello del otro, lo lamió primero, repartió besos en él y succionó para dejar marcas de propiedad, con lo que el propietario lanzó unos gemidos. Naruto procedió a quitarle la camisa y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

Tomó de los hombros a Naruto y lo llevó a la mesa, haciendo que se sentará en la ella, mientras el besaba su cuello y luego hacía un camino con su lengua sobre aquel cuerpo hasta llegar al pezón izquierdo de este, del cual primero lamió la pequeña aureola y después jugó con su lengua en él.

-Mmmmm-Naruto comenzaba a disfrutar lo que hacía Sasuke, este se dio cuenta y mordió el pezón mientras que con su otra mano pellizco el otro. Naruto se recargó con ambas manos en el mueble, luego acarició el cabello negro del otro. Sasuke lamía y repartía besos sobre el abdomen Naruto hasta llegar con su estorbo, ropa. Bajo la cremallera del pantalón y Naruto lo ayudó bajándose los pantalones y el bóxer, para que luego Sasuke acabara de sacarlos.

Abrió un poco las piernas mientras su amante tan solo se hincó, mientras él sentado sobre la mesa esperaba. Sasuke tomó el miembro de Naruto entre sus manos y se metió la punta a la boca, empezó a lamerla recorriéndola por completo.

-Ahhhh-Naruto gimió. Sasuke siguió lamiendo a la vez que lo masturbaba, haciéndolo poco a poco degustándose de toda esa longitud que despertaba ante cada rocé de su lengua.

-Ahhh…ahhhhhh-Los gemidos de Naruto aumentaban, entonces Sasuke supo que era el momento, se metió el miembro a la boca y comenzó con el vaivén de su cabeza, Naruto tan solo jugaba con los cabellos, perdiéndose en el placer que le proporcionaban.

-Ahhhh…más rápido…más-pedía a Sasuke quien gustoso aceptó las órdenes y continuó aumentando la velocidad hasta que se vino en su boca, se deleitó con ese líquido que para él siempre era exquisito.

Se enderezó, se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y besó a Naruto, en un beso lleno de deseo, poco a poco lo fue recostando en la mesa mientras él subía en esta, hincado con cada una de sus rodillas al lado de la cadera de Naruto, quien con su mano en la nuca, profundizaba más el beso. Sasuke con su miembro erecto comenzó a hacer movimientos para rozar el del contrario y despertarlo de nuevo, bajo su mano a ese lugar y lo masturbo.

Dejó de besar a Naruto pues el chico quería gemir de nuevo y para Sasuke eso era música celestial. Tomó una vela que tenía cerca y tiró cera calienta sobre el pecho de Naruto, brincó debido a lo caliente estaba.

-Sasuke- se quejó Naruto, pero cuando el miembro estuvo erecto derrame en él un poco de cera y rápidamente lo masturbo.

-Ahhhhh…Ahhhhh-gemía Naruto quien tomó la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a lamerle un dedo con lujuria, poco a poco como si fuera una paleta y después repitió el mismo acto con otros dos. Al acabar, Sasuke llevó esos dedos a la entrada de Naruto, metió primero uno, el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor, así que lo movió en círculos, metió el segundo e hizo un movimiento de tijerilla dentro y por último el tercero, simulando penetraciones.

Naruto gemía y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Sasuke retiró los dedos y de una solo estocada entró en él. Naruto se aferró a la espalda de su amante, quien con esto comenzó a embestirlo lentamente –Ahhhh…- los gemidos de Naruto eran bajos, así que aumento el ritmo de las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y profundas mientras mordía los pezones o jugaba con ellos y su uke se perdía mirando al techo.

-Más…Sasuke- La mesa rechinaba y sus sombras eran testigo de su acto, causadas por la iluminación de las velas, se podía apreciar en etas como Naruto enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno y como este lo penetraba cada vez más fuerte.

-Ahh….ahhh-Sasuke comenzaba a gemir sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por las paredes de Naruto

Siguieron las embestidas hasta que Sasuke tocó ese punto que hacía gemir fuertemente a Naruto, quien arqueó la espalda y encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, quien se vino luego de sentir como al entrada de Naruto lo apretaba totalmente llegando al orgasmo al igual que él otro.

Sasuke salió de él y se dejo caer en el pecho del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos sudorosos se volvieron uno. Sasuke sonrió, tendría que pagarle a su hermano por quitar la luz de la casa antes de irse, además tendría que limpiar la mesa antes de que sus padres volvieran. Por su parte Naruto igualmente estaba feliz, había conseguido grabar ese momento, el Uchiha siempre se había opuesto a que se grabasen, pero cuando Naruto oyó como hablaba con su hermano para su malévolo plan, bueno el no se quedó atrás.

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto, acabó su tarea y decidió bueno darse una buena paja, así que porque no, entro a su página porno de siempre, el video llevaba la siguiente descripción:

"_Amantes en su noche de placer"_

_No te pierdas este video, son dos tipos gay, uno dándole al otro, te dejará bien caliente de solo verlo._

Sasuke no lo pensó le dio click, mientras el video se cargaba, se bajó la cremallera y metió su mano entre su piel y el bóxer, el comenzó a acariciarse cuando de pronto el video empezó, sus ojos se abrieron firmemente y su mano se retiró de allí.

-Maldito Usuratonkachi-dijo al darse cuenta que los protagonistas de dicho video eran ellos dos, por curiosidad busco el nombre del usuario que lo subió: "Ero-Ramen", maldito idiota su nombre era tan obvio –Me las pagarás-dijo Sasuke solo en su habitación.

Al otro día Naruto fue a su casa, sus padres no estaban, al parecer podría llegar a cabo su venganza, sonrió Sasuke al pensar eso.

La puerta sonó, era Naruto, Sasuke lo dejó pasar y como el rubio sabía que el otro estaba solo comenzó a besarlo, pero Sasuke lo detuvo, y cogió su mano guiándolo hasta su cuarto, cuando llegaron volvieron a besarse y Sasuke fue sentado a Naruto en una silla.

-Naruto, mastúrbate para mi quieres-le pidió el moreno con lujuria en la mirada. Naruto sonrió y se quitó toda la ropa, Sasuke por su parte se sentó cerca de su escritorio mientras Naruto hacía lo mismo que él, sin que se diera cuanta Sasuke encendió el botón de la cámara y entonces Naruto se masturbo y bueno Sasuke comenzó a excitarse, para cuando se vino el rubio, apago la cámara y se le fue encima, acabando Naruto en cuatro y Sasuke penetrándolo.

Al otro día Naruto lo supo, Sasuke subió el video de él masturbándose a una página donde más de la mitad de la escuela se metía, Naruto terminó siendo apodado "El Ramen Calientuliento! , debido a su gusto por el ramen y lo segundo por su masturbada online.

Cuando vio a Sasuke en el almuerzo sentado, se le fue encima y lo tiro al pasto, el Uchiha solo se río a carcajadas, Naruto enfurecía cada vez más.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó Naruto enojado.

-¿Me reclamas a mi?, tu subiste el nuestro teniendo sexo-

-Sí, pero la página no es conocida por la escuela entera-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues yo soy en administrador y acosos a mis visitantes-dijo Naruto

-Eres un puerco-le dijo Sasuke

-Me las pagarás Uchiha, ya lo verás-le dijo su novio y se levantó de él yéndose completamente enojado.

Pero Sasuke no temió por su vida, sabía que Naruto no haría nada, si le pedía sexo se lo negaría, así que al final lo tendría controlado. Sin embargo, Sasuke se equivoco, para el otro día el era la comidilla le apodaron "El Duchiha", ¿por qué?, pues Naruto había subido un video de él en el piso de la ducha de piernas abiertas y masturbándose.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-le preguntó Sasuke.

-Sencillo, Itachi me dijo que te masturbabas en la ducha y pues le pague porque pusiera una cámara para filmarte-

Y así comenzó una guerra en la que siguieron fotos de desnudos de ellos dos, hasta las más vergonzosas, se ha de decir que las chicas y los chicos gay de la escuela sufrieron un derrame sangran masivo, que acabó hasta el día que Sasuke y Naruto volvieron a tener relaciones después de cada uno prohibírselo al otro, lo malo de esto, Itachi se entero, hizo un video porno de las recopilaciones que subieron al internet y las nuevas que había obtenido, y lo vendió en internet. Desde aquel día se cuenta que Itachi se volvió millonario y se hizo dueño de una casa productora de películas porno.

**Fin**


End file.
